Z
is the leader of the Neo Marines and the main antagonist of the One Piece Film Z. He was once a Marine admiral before his resignation. Appearance Z appears as a big and muscular man with short purple hair and a large mechanical right arm connected to the left hip with some mast rigging. He dresses in a Marine-like coat with his Jolly Roger impressed on it and baggy trousers tucked into his boots. Personality Not much is known about his personality as the character is not seen yet. However, he appears to hate pirates, as he formed a group to take matters into his own hands and annihilate them all himself. Abilities and Powers In a trailer, he is referred to as being the strongest enemy that the Straw Hats have faced yet. In the past he was a Marine admiral, which means his command over the soldiers within the organization was once the second highest, just underneath the fleet admiral. He also had the authority to issue a Buster Call on any island he deemed a threat, and could give that authority to any World Government agent. With his resignation he forfeited such privileges. From the trailer he was able to counter Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji's attacks against him with little problem. Combat-wise, he is able to use Haki, as all Marines with a rank of vice admiral or higher are capable of such a feat. Being an admiral also means he was once crowned as the World Government's greatest military power, being among the strongest individual fighters within the government and Marine organizations of his time. In the trailer it was also shown that he could charge at his opponents with a lot of speed. Weapons He has a mechanical arm that is named which he uses as a powerful bludgeoning weapon. He seems to be considerably strong since the large arm doesn't slow him down. History For a yet unknown reason, he resigned his position as a Marine admiral, and then formed his own version of the Marines, the Neo Marines, whose target is to destroy all pirates. Z also stole the Dyna Stone from the Marines for his own usage. Trivia * More of his characteristics, like his coat or the Jolly Roger, reveal a former affiliation with the Marines. * In one of the first trailers, one of the film logos that appears is the original Marine symbol. * He shares some similarities with Gasparde ** Both crews' jolly rogers indicate a relationship with the Marines. ** Both were high-ranking Marine officers before their departure (though their reasons and paths chosen were different). * Z also shares many similarities with the main antagonist of the movie Strong World, Shiki. ** Both are the antagonists of movies overseen by Oda himself during the whole process. ** Both also have remarkable prostheses, with Shiki having two swords replacing his feet and Z having a huge mechanical arm. ** Both characters have elements found in ships in their own bodies, with Shiki having a steering wheel on his head and Z having two mast rigging across his chest, possibly supporting his mechanical arm. References Site Navigation it:Z Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Marines Category:Marine Admirals Category:Former Marines Category:Neo Marines Category:Haki Users Category:Smokers Category:Amputees Category:New World Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Designed by Oda Category:Non-Canon Marines Category:Non-Canon Antagonists